Plastisols or pastes based on vinyl chloride polymers, which are dispersions of vinyl chlorides polymers in the form of fine particles in one or more plasticizers, find many outlets, especially in the field of the coating of various metal objects with a view of protecting them against corrosion and/or abrasion.
To prepare such plastisols it is usual to resort to polyvinyl chlorides produced by aqueous emulsion polymerization with the use of conventional emulsifying agents of the soap type (alkali, alkaline-earth or ammonium salts of fatty acids). The plastisols prepared from such polyvinyl chlorides are suitable for formulating compounds capable of gelling at 160.degree.-180.degree. C. and adhering to metal. Nevertheless, there is an increasing demand, especially among motor vehicle manufacturers, for plastisols capable of gelling at lower temperatures. When the abovementioned plastisols of the prior art are gelled at temperatures of the order of 140.degree. C., their adhesiveness to metal becomes paltry, and in practice this makes them unusable under such conditions of application.
The aim of the present invention is to provide plastisols based on vinyl chloride polymers which are capable of gelling at reduced temperature and which adhere perfectly to metal after gelling.